


Tonight

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Slash looked so damn hypnotic when he smoked, it was like some form of lucrative art.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 5





	Tonight

Slash looked so damn hypnotic when he smoked, it was like some form of lucrative art. 

Despite the fact that they were in a _very_ public place, Duff couldn't help but stare at the younger man, entranced by the sight of smoke, and those dark eyes of his, peering out from beneath a thick mane of curly brown hair. 

Back when they'd first met, Duff had almost tripped over his own feet like some kind of idiot because he was too busy staring at Slash to care where he was going, and occasionally, such things still happened. 

It was downright ridiculous sometimes. 

"Look at you." Slash whispered, smiling around his cigarette. "You look so damn hot." 

Duff smirked. "You're one to talk." He leaned down and, careful not to be noticed, whispered into Slash new ear - "I can't wait to get my hands on you tonight." 

Slash bit his lip. "Well, well just have to get through this sound check as soon as possible, hmm?" 


End file.
